


You Don't Have to Hurt Anymore (After all, I'll Hold Your Butt)

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, My baboo's borthday fic!!, SuperCorp, birthday fic, it cute, no worriessss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara hits her head, kinda really hard.





	You Don't Have to Hurt Anymore (After all, I'll Hold Your Butt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenOfTheLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/gifts).



> HAPPY BORTHDAY BABOO!!!!!!!!!!

Kara hits her head hard. Not just kind of hard, like super-alien-jacked-up-on-the-good-drugs-smashing-her-forehead-into-a-basement-wall-six-to-fourteen-times hard. 

Needless to say, she has some mild swelling. 

“Holy shit, Kara! What happened?” Lena rushes to her couch, fingers immediately smoothing over her shoulders. She's got that pretty look on her face again, like always.

“I ran into a brick.” She's having trouble focusing on Lena's pretty face, which is dumb. Because Lena's pretty face should be the center of attention.

“Psh, right, more like smashed into a brick wall nine times.” Alex sounds like she always does and that's nice. Or isn't nice? It depends. Sometimes that sound is directed at her and then it's not nice. 

But right now it's directed at Lena's pretty face. Which is fine. Because Lena's a boss, or her boss, or some boss. Bossy. Lena can be bossy. 

“Is she going to be okay?” 

“Yes, she just needs to rest right now and then sit in the sun in the morning.” Alex’ voice gets further away like she's leaving or something, which is ridiculous, she would never. “But I have to go and deal with the drugged-up alien who did this, which is why I called you. Can you please make sure she doesn't try to go anywhere?”

Why would she go anywhere? Lena's pretty face is right here. No one wants to leave that.

“Uh, yes, I can do that. What happens if-”

“Just call me if you need anything!”

A door closes and then Lena's perfect face is looking at her and she's got these fabulous eyes. Really nice.

“Oookay, well then, have you had any food recently, Kara?” Lena's fingers cradle her cheeks and her fingers are nice and cool and really great.

But food. “Nom noms.” Yum.

Lena's pretty face blinks at her. “Riiight, nom noms. How about some mashed potatoes?” 

“Yuuussssss. I love potatoes. They are squishy.” Squish.

Lena's face smiles and she has the most loveliest of smiles and she should do that more often. She must like potatoes too. 

“Okay then, I'm going to go boil the potatoes, so wait here.” Lena's pretty face starts moving away!

Potatoes are not so important as to excuse this travesty! Potatoes are pretty important though, which only throws this occurrence into stark… stark something. Stark relish. Pickle relish? 

No, pickle relish apparently doesn't go on potatoes. Though it could. Pickle relish is the best right after potstickers and fries and pizza and Lena's face is back! 

“So, how was your day, besides getting thrown into a wall multiple times?” She sits on the ground with her arms across some knees, her knees? Kneey knees. 

“And is there anything I can get for you right now?” Her eyes glance up and oh now she's got whole constellations up in there. 

How'd she get those in there? Stars are so big. Like really really big. And is that the orbiter constellation? 

“Uh, Kara?” Huh, nope, now they're gone. But she's got flecks of gold real deep in her eyes that are so pretty. Lena is so pretty. The prettiest. “K-Kara, uh, I don- uh I'm not sure that this is the best idea while you're hurt?”

What idea? Lena's eyes? Does that count as an idea? And her head hurts when she frowns, like a whole lot. Ouchy.

“I would be uh more than willing to discuss this in the morning though? Once you're better?” Lena looks like a cyclops from here. A very pretty cyclops.

And her face is super soft. But she's gotta be super gentle with her face. Faces break easily. Also, there's potatoes on the air. Or potato scent in the air. 

What a weird way to describe the diffusion of volatile organic material. 

“Nom noms.” 

Lena's face sags in her hands which is super nice because Lena's face is super nice. What a good face. 

“Yeah okay, let me go get that.” She's up and walking away which is incredible because  _ she _ certainly couldn't walk right now. 

Though Lena always makes her feel weak in the legs. Thighs? Ankles. Joints. Joint pain. 

Wait no, she doesn't have joint pain. She's got head pain. Or butt pain. Alex said both of those, maybe she's got both. 

“Lena will you ask Alex if I have butt pain?” There. Alex will know. 

Lena’s laugh carries with the diffusing potato matter and that's really nice. “I don't think she was saying that  _ you  _ have butt pain!”

Then who has butt pain? Does Alex? That would be bad since she's gone now! But no, she was diagnosing someone. Then then Lena must have the butt pain! 

“Lena, I'll save your butt!” Lena's being so nice, making her potatoes, all while she's hurting. 

“What?” Lena calls and then there's the smell of butter and butter is really nice. Like Lena is really nice. At least the butter isn't hurting.

“You don't deserve to hurt!” 

Lena starts walking in with a big bowl in her hands and her face is doing the smiling thing again. “Thank you?” 

But Lena has to know! “You don't deserve to hurt! You deserve all the good things!” She reaches out but her hands go to far, how do her hands go that far?

“Oh! Kara!” 

Lena's butt is in her hands. It was hurting. Alex likes massages when she's hurting. She should massage Lena's butt! 

“Ka- kara! This is! We uh,” a bowl gets pressed into her chest and wow, Lena's really strong. “Woah! There, tiger, good grief. We probably shouldn't talk about this in the morning, fever dreams. Unhand my ass, Kara.” 

Unhand? Fever dreams? Why is Lena being so confusing? And why had she never massaged Lena's butt before? It's so nice. 

“Kara, stop massaging my butt.” Lena presses the bowl into her chest again. “Which is not a sentence I ever thought I would say, but look, Kara, nom noms.” 

Potatoes.

Potatoes should have poetry written about them! They're amazing and pillowy and wonderful in every way! Like Lean!

“You're a potato, Lena.” Lena's sat beside her now and she's got spoons. Spoons for potatoes! Genius!

“Wow, thanks.” Lena grabs a spoonful of potato and hey! 

Those are her potatoes. But Lena did make them. And Lena's hurt too. And she loves Lena like she loves potatoes, it would be mean not to share. She doesn't want to be mean to Lena.

“I don't wanna be mean to you.” 

“Perhaps don't equate me to a potato then?” 

But but “But potatoes are wonderful and good and you're wonderful and good and I love potatoes.” 

Lena's spoon stills. “Oh?” 

Does Lena not know all the goodness that is potatoes? “Yes, potatoes try their best and the world thinks they are best one way but they're good every way, no matter what way, actually. And! They're good for you! They make you feel better and they care, they really do. And they go great with anything because they are everything! And I want them around all the time because they really get me for me.” Potatoes are the best. 

“oh” 

These potatoes are particularly good. They are super fluffy. “Plus they're super fluffy and soft, like your butt.” 

Lena laughs again. “Right, of course.” She takes another bite of the potatoes and her eyes are so crinkly and happy and good.

She's so comfy. And tired. Super tired. Ha, Supergirl is super tired. Supergirl is super tired a lot actually.

“Sleepy?” Lena's fingers scritch up the back of her head and that feels  _ amazing _ . 

“Yes, but don't stop that.” The potatoes can wait. She's gotta get more of that. Lena's real comfy too.

“Ooph, okay, okay. But you have to go to sleep now, okay?” Lena stritches are the best scritches.

But they gotta talk about butts in the morning. And cyclopses. Cyclopis. Cyclopi? Cyclopitose.

“Mhkay, talk in the morning.” Scritchy scritchy.

“Yeah, okay, I'll be right here.”

* * *

 

The sun hits her legs at about 7:30. She feels better almost instantly. She's warm and cozy and her headache is lessening by the minute and someone is humming a lovely little tune.

And scritching the back of her head.

Whoever it is smells like that lemon and thyme shampoo Lena uses. It always makes her hungry.

Oh, it  _ is _ Lena. 

“Morning.” The humming stops. Mhh, it was a nice tune while it lasted.

“Good morning, darling.” Lena rubs at her shoulders. “How are you feeling?”

_ Much  _ better. She slept so well, she doesn't have a single crick or pain or anything. “A-okay, thank you very much.” 

Lena laughs beneath her and a very warm, soft, comfortable lump settles in her stomach. This would be wonderful to wake up to every day. 

Fingers keep sifting through her hair and lightly scratching across her shoulders. She doesn't remember much from yesterday besides a heck of a lot of pain, but this feels very familiar. 

Mhhh, they were supposed to talk about something. Something about cyclops? Cyclopses? 

_ Oohh _ right! Right, yes, okay. She pushes up off of Lena, levitating over her, and  _ fuck.  _ She looks gorgeous. Her hair spills out beneath her and she's got this cozy, content smile that's slowly turning confused -  _ pretty face  _ \- and yeah. 

She brings her hands up and places them on either side of Lena's face, dropping just a little closer. The leap in Lena's heartbeat reminds her own heart to take off too. She's so pretty.

“We were supposed to talk about this.” 

Lena nods, minutely. “Uh, yes. I didn't think you'd remember.” 

Oh. “Is it bad that I remembered?” 

“No, no,” Lena's hands clench at her suit and she stops drifting upwards. “It's not bad at all.”

“Well then, what did you want to talk about?” She can't help the grin growing on her face. She can feel Lena trying to tug her closer. 

“How annoying you are, now come  _ here _ .” Lena gives another tug and she gives in. 

Not that it was much of a fight. 

Lena's lips are soft and she fits perfectly on top of her. Her tongue tastes like morning breath which is kind of gross but Kara just can't bring herself to care. 

“Well, good talk.” Lena breathes when they finally draw apart. They both laugh at that and she nuzzles her head against Lena's. “But unfortunately, I really must go to the bathroom now. You've had me pinned here for almost 16 hours now.” 

“Oh! Woops, sorry, sorry!” She leaps up and Lena just waves her off. Lena'd just been so comfy! 

“It's not a problem, I'll be right back.” 

Huh, Lena's butt. Hey, they were supposed to talk about that too. 

“Hey, you don't have any pains in your butt do you?” She calls after Lena. 

The bathroom door's already closed but she can still hear Lena laughing. 

“I think I do actually! You wouldn't happen to be good at massages would you?” 

Oh well, then, she should get slammed against brick walls more often!

 

* * *

“Kara? Lena? You two never called me. Are you both okay?” Alex pushes open the door and frowns. There's no sign of either of them. Maybe they went to get lunch? 

A giggle comes from the back room.

Ooorrr, nah, nope, nope. She doesn't want to know. 

“Hey, Agent Danvers!” That is definitely Lena Luthor's voice and she definitely sounds inebriated. “You didn't tell me your sister was so good at massages!” 

“Lena! She's going to get the wrong idea!” 

“What idea?” 

Oh yeah, not today, world. Not today. 

“Goodbye, you two. Be safe. Use protection. Don't hit your head Kara!” Yup, time to get lunch and not think about this. 

“See Lena! She got the wrong idea!” 

“Well, I'm sure you're good at that kind of massage too!” 

“Lena!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> BORTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


End file.
